


Roofs are Comforting

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT12 - Freeform, I feel like I should be ashamed but I'm not, I'm making it, Multi, Though I am so (K)done with myself, it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan takes comforts in roofs rather than his other ten boyfriends and girlfriend. Some of the others have problems along with this.</p><p>I typed out their names in the relationship tag, but apparently it wouldn't fit, so now I'm just gonna call them AHOT12.</p><p>Second chapter isn't an epilogue, it's me asking for prompts of AHOT12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roofs are Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea that turned into this and I may or may not continue to do other AHOT12.

The roof.

Roofs were always his safe place. It comforted him when breezes blew at him, when birds chirped happily and flew by him, when he could see everyone on the ground floor so tiny and he seemed so much more alive on roofs. It was his happy place and he would always go there to let stress fly away, whenever he was stressed, annoyed, angry, or downright depressed. He loved roofs because no one would bother him -- it's not like they knew he was up there in the first place.

No one did.

Right?

Roofs helped him gather his thoughts about various things: his current relationship, work, current problems with his family, et cetera. His boyfriends and girlfriend were willing to help him in any way they could, but for some reason there was something about the roof that comforted him in a way that they couldn't.

He's not suicidal or anything -- he loves his boyfriends and girlfriend -- he just gets overwhelmed with work and keeping them happy, not to mention his demons that continued to haunt him. Plaguing his mind into thinking that they don't love him, but every single day they say those three words with such passion and love that there was no way he couldn't believe that they loved him.

"Ryan?" He heard a voice say on the balcony. Ryan slowly backed away from the ledge and heard the door close, "He's not there." Jack informed the others and Ryan paled. They were looking for him and they couldn't find him. He couldn't go back down because they already checked in the balcony. Ryan sighed, should he risk having them find out or have them worry for the next two hours? Why was he debating about this? It's just a rooftop. A rooftop was less important and his relationship was more important.

But what if they judge him for taking comfort in rooftops rather than their hugs and kisses?

After a while, he decided to wait it out for a few more minutes before they start getting suspicious. Hearing the front door open then close a few seconds later, Ryan looked over the edge to see Team Mates walking around the front yard to rake the fallen leaves into piles and being the kids that they were, playing with the leaves or the sprinklers as they came on -- occasionally kissing one another. "Hey, you think he went to the store?" Kdin suggested a while later, but the other two shook their heads. "Then where could he be?"

"Maybe he went to the office." Jeremy gave his contribution to the conversation.

"It's a Saturday." Matt replied, actually raking the leaves as Kdin or Jeremy tried to fuck with the pile he was currently making by either kissing him or jumping on the leaves.

"Maybe he forgot something, I don't know." Jeremy added.

"Maybe." Kdin repeated as they stopped screwing around and started raking all the leaves into a huge pile and dumping it in the trash for Monday's pickup. They headed inside and soon after, the back door opened and closed with a loud creak. Ryan looked over to see the Lads going over to the shed with the rakes and putting them away, stopping at the three swings and deciding to swing for a while. Why are they suddenly trying to find him?

Ray swung higher than Michael and Gavin, but Michael wasn't putting much thought to it and Gavin wasn't swinging at all -- he was just moving around with his foot on the ground, pushing himself. "You think he's annoyed with us?" Gavin suddenly said and Ray was so shocked that he jumped off at the highest point and almost twisted his ankle while landing and Michael completely stopped swinging to stare at Gavin.

Walking back, Ray pursed his lips and said hesitantly, "No, I don't think he's annoyed with us."

"Then why does he always disappear when something happens?" Gavin questioned as Michael and Ray exchanged looks and turned back to Gavin to halt his brain from thinking this way. Ryan felt a pang of guilt rush through him.

Placing a comforting hand on Gavin, Ray waited for Gavin to look up at him, saying, "He has problems, Gav. If he's not ready to share what those problems are, then we can't force him to tell us. It would make more sense to just wait it out." Ray informed.

Michael spoke up this time, "He doesn't have to ignore us and avoid us." Ray bit his lip, not sure how to answer this time and went behind Gavin to push him.

"Okay, Gavvers, Ima push you." Ray got ready to push when Gavin squawked in protest.

"What? You're not bloody pushing me! I can swing myself."

"Too late." Ray declared as he pushed Gavin and Gavin held onto the chains for dear life. Ryan tried to suppress a laugh and watched as Ray took one of the chains and steadied the swing. "I'm just kidding, dude. I'm not that mean." Ray stated as he hugged Gavin from behind while he was still on the swing and rested his head on Gavin's shoulder, sticking his tongue out playfully and closing one eye.

Michael scoffed at Ray's statement, "Dude, you are totally that mean." Michael stood up from the swing and stood a few feet away from them, arms crossed.

"Well, he wasn't supposed to know that."

"I'm pretty sure he already knows."

"Yea, well, does he know I love him?" Ray asked as he kissed Gavin's cheek, who turned his head so he could kiss Ray in the lips.

"Are we still talking about Gavin here?" Michael questioned, looking unbothered by their little kissing session. "Or are we talking about Ryan now?" Ray and Gavin paused and stopped kissing, turning to Michael for confirmation in which he just nodded. Ryan stopped watching and listening, he couldn't bare the pain, he didn't want them to think that he didn't love them. He did love them, but he couldn't get down from this roof without being seen. They would judge him if he came down, judge him for taking comfort in an inanimate thing and he couldn't end his relationship with them like that.

"Rye-bread?" He heard from the front yard and he knew it was his only girlfriend. "I know you're up there." How did she know?

Ryan reluctantly poked his head out to see Lindsay standing there with her hands on her hips, "Uh, hi." He said awkwardly.

"What's up? Oh wait, never mind, it's you who is up." Ryan chuckled nervously and Lindsay continued, "You gonna jump?"

"What? No, no. It's a hundred foot drop, I'm not jumping." Ryan informed quickly.

"Then what are ya doing up there?" Lindsay asked, a smile on her face. She wasn't trying to seem rude, Ryan could tell, and it seemed she didn't care what his answer was, but then again that could change if he actually told her.

So he decided to lie, "Watching the scenery." Okay, half lie.

Her smile didn't go away, "You coming down any time soon?"

"I don't know. I'd rather not have the others find out."

"What? That the Mad King loves to watch the scenery on a beautiful day?" Lindsay replied. "But in all seriousness, I'll help. I'll just distract the others while you get down and pretend you just came from a walk or something."

"How are you planning on distracting them?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I could take Ray's DS and threaten to dump it in a tub of water or I could take the Legend of Zelda stash in the Mates' room and hide it somewhere. Y'know minor things." Ryan nodded as Lindsay jogged into the house and soon after a ruckus was heard.

Ryan listened to what was happening, "Lindsay please! That's my only copy!" He heard Kdin yell.

"Fuck your Legend of Zelda shit, I want my DS!" Ray yelled as he saw Lindsay run out to the backyard and held up an old Legend of Zelda game and Ray's hot pink DS. Ryan watched as Kdin and Ray ran out and the others trailed behind, only waiting to intervene if something goes wrong. Taking this time to get down from the roof, Ryan jumped onto the balcony quietly and entered the house still hearing the ruckus outside and he went to go downstairs, but Geoff stood in his way, his arms crossed and looking at Ryan expectantly.

"Lindsay told me."

"Can she keep secrets at all?"

"I had suspicions anyway, I hear shuffling and thuds up there whenever you disappear. So, you have a fetish with roofs or something?" Geoff asked casually.

"No!" Ryan denied immediately. "It's not a fetish. It's more of a--" Ryan stopped himself, biting his lower lip and watching Geoff -- debating whether he should tell Geoff or not.

Geoff lowered his arms from his chest and walked to Ryan, placing a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder, "It comforts you, is that it?" Ryan took a step back from him, examining Geoff. Geoff raised his hands in defense, deciding against stepping towards Ryan again. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not judging you at all. I'm pretty sure the others won't either. If you want to calm down up on a roof, be my guest, but please don't jump."

Ryan shook his head, "Wouldn't dream of it. I'm lucky to have you guys, I wouldn't want to leave you all like that."

"Good. So, why didn't you want to tell us?" Geoff asked as they headed down the stairs to go to the backyard.

Ryan sighed, "I didn't want you guys to think that I'd rather take comfort in an inanimate object than you guys. Trust me, I love it when you guys comfort me, but I just used to go up on the roof to think about stuff all the time. Now I am involved in a polyamorous relationship with eleven other people, I mean fucking eleven other people. I'm still getting used to it, y'know."

Geoff put a hand on his shoulder, "Ryan, it's fine. We all are still getting used to it. All of us have only been together for what, a month? It's hard for all of us." Geoff stated simply.

"Sorry, guess I should apologize to everyone else?"

Geoff nodded, "That would be recommended, yes." They walked outside and immediately dodged a beach ball. "What the fuck is going on?" Geoff yelled.

But Lindsay, Ray, and Kdin were running around, Lindsay still carrying the DS. "Hi Rye-bread! I helped you, so help me!" Lindsay said, laughing and running behind Ryan for cover from the onslaught of beach balls to the face. All of them hit Ryan square in the face and Ray and Kdin froze, before deciding to get a head start and run for their lives -- or hide, whichever was best.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Geoff, who just shrugged and started to walk to the others -- Lindsay trailing behind him. Ryan turned back to the two who were running and smirked, "Ray? Kdin?" Ryan sing-songed, playfully. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Oh fuck!" Ray huffed as he went behind the tree that was holding up the swing set.

"Um, do we have a choice?" Kdin asked hopefully, behind the shed that contained gardening tools or anything of that sort.

Ryan said thoughtfully, "No, I guess not." The two quickly retracted their heads from view and Ryan just walked over to the others who were watching, amused.

"Where were you, Ryan? I didn't see you leave the house." Kerry asked quietly.

Ryan glanced at Geoff who refrained from looking at him, instead putting his full attention on bringing the other two over. They reluctantly walked over, cautiously keeping a distance away from Ryan, afraid of the Mad Kind's wrath.

Sighing, Ryan decided to tell the truth, if one of them knew, then all of them had to know. No secrets. One thing he learned quickly in a polyamorous relationship, especially with twelve people in the relationship. If even one person was left out, there was a major chance of that person feeling like they weren't loved and eventually leaving the relationship. Hell, it almost happened with Kerry.

"I was up on the roof." Everyone -- with the exception of Lindsay and Geoff -- stared at him and he suddenly felt very nervous and regretted his wording, immediately trying to correct it. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to jump!" They looked relieved and Ryan continued on with how roofs was his safe zone before and they nodded, understanding more than Ryan thought they would.

"Ryan has a fetish with roofs? That's cool." Ray remarked coolly.

"That's what I said!" Geoff high-fived Ray and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"So, does this mean I get my DS back?" Ray asked as Lindsay nodded, pulling out the DS from her pocket and getting the game from Michael.

"You had it the whole time?" Kdin asked, exasperatedly. Michael rolled his eyes as he ruffled Kdin's hair and kissed him in the forehead as a sign of apology. "I accept you're apology." Kdin replied with a smile.

Ray examined his DS, making sure everything was in working condition. Satisfied, Ray walked over to Ryan, hugging him which confused Ryan at first. "You don't have to hide anymore. Whatever you want to tell us, just tell us. Our ears are open. Right guys?" He earned a few nods and a couple of 'yes'. "See, we're here for you, Rye." Ray smiled up at him as the others joined in on the hug.

They pulled away after a while and enjoyed the silence, "So, I have one question." Jack said as everyone waited, silently telling him to continue. "Will you continue to go up to the roofs?" Jack asked Ryan.

Shrugging, Ryan replied, "I don't know, maybe occasionally. I'll tell at least one of you that I'm going up to the roof, if I do. I don't think I'll need to because I have you guys." He assured them and they nodded.

"Could we?" Caleb asked vaguely as the others blinked at him. Rolling his eyes, Caleb pointed up at the roof, "Could we go up there?"

Half of them looked alarmed, the other half excited. "Asking for a death wish, Caleb? We couldn't possibly fit up there, especially if Gavin will be up there. He'll just get us all killed." Geoff informed as Gavin looked innocently at him.

"I'll be careful! I promise!" Gavin promised, excited. He wanted to go up there, anyone could tell and Ryan sighed.

Gesturing for them to follow him, Ryan walked through the house to the balcony and jumped up on the roof, looking down at the others. "Put your foot on the railing and jump. I'll help to pull you up." One by one they jumped up and piled onto the roof. It was certainly big enough to fit all of them and there was still a lot of space left. The roof was like all the other roofs on the houses in a neighborhood, brown ceramic tiles slanting up to make a sort of triangle, but it wasn't steep enough to have them slide off and it wasn't exactly flat either.

Sitting there for a couple of minutes in silence, Caleb smiled up at the display of white fluff in the sky, the clouds making shapes and combining to make characters or things they could name. Ray commented on how the sunset was beautiful at this high up, of course ending his sentence with, "But you guys are more beautiful than the fucking air." They laughed as Kerry pointed at the light show miles away from their house -- the moving cars and stop lights making the sky around them illuminate and they felt like they were on top of the world. Eventually, they were in a circle all lying on their backs, watching the starry night sky and moving closer to each other for warmth. Counting stars, finding constellations or planets, staring at the vast galaxy before them. They were astonished and speechless at how beautiful the sky could be and they all agreed silently that they chose the right house. A house a way's away from the city and almost no light pollution to stop from the various stars peaking out at night.

"Is this why you love roofs, Rye? You get to see so much and feel like you could survive from this alone?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Yea." Ryan admitted shamelessly. He knew that they knew how he felt now. They experienced it with him and it was beautiful. The loves of your life taking comfort in something he took comfort in and they understood him easily once they got up here. He knew they loved it.

"There's so much out there. I wish we could see more." Matt reached out to the sky and so did the others soon after. After a while, they put their arms down and continued to watch, occasionally seeing a shooting star and each of them silently wished for something and thanked whoever for the relationship that they currently had.

"Can we do this again? Like once every week?" Kerry suggested as they individually thought about it.

"I agree." Ray said immediately.

"Sure, I'd love that." Caleb replied easily.

"If it means more time with you guys, then of course." Jack said.

They stared at the sky in silence for a while, long enough for most of them to fall asleep. Geoff nudged Jack, who was lying down next to him and he turned to Geoff. "We should get them to their beds before they get sick or something from this cold." Jack only nodded as they silently got up and Ryan got up when he saw them move, helping them get the others down to the balcony. Only the Gents, Michael, and Matt were up and they helped each other. Since there were twelve of them, they all couldn't fit on one bed, so they had designated rooms with three of them each in a room. The Gents in one room, the Lads in another, the Mates in another, and Caleb, Lindsay, and Kerry in another -- the final bedroom was a 'guest' room. Once they settled the others into bed and getting them up to brush their teeth -- which involved a tickle fight and passionate, bed time kisses -- they all slept a dreamless sleep. Well, most of them.

°~◊◊◊~°

Ryan woke up to the smell of coffee and one of his younger boyfriends cuddled next to him, asleep. When Ryan carefully moved to get off the bed but keep Gavin from waking up, Gavin shifted and looked up at him smiling sleepily. "Mornin' Rye-bread." He said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Gav." Ryan soothed, but Gavin shook his head.

"I was supposed to wake you up, but I couldn't wake you up when you looked so cute." Gavin commented as Ryan blushed a little. "So, I just slept next to you." Getting up, Gavin fixed his clothing and Ryan got up to go to the bathroom and freshen up.

"I'll meet you out there, Gav." Gavin nodded, exiting the room and heading to the kitchen.

Once Ryan finished in the bathroom, he followed the smell of breakfast and fresh coffee and loud music to the kitchen where the Mates and Jack sat at the table and Ryan looked over at the living room -- next to the kitchen. Two of the Lads, Lindsay, Caleb, and Kerry were playing a game of Minecraft and building houses or mining for diamond. Entering the kitchen and sitting at the table, Kdin immediately slid a full cup of fresh coffee towards him and Ryan thanked him. "You're welcome." Kdin smiled at him and continued his story. "So, anyway, I went over and asked the guy if he knew what Rooster Teeth was. The person turned around and apparently I had ran into Geoff in a fucking supermarket in fucking Los Angeles."

"To be fair, I ran into you!" Geoff yelled over the sound of Fall Out Boy in the background from the stove where he was helping Ray make breakfast. "Literally." Geoff said, barely audible over the music.

"Yea, well, to be fair, I was the one who initiated conversation." Kdin replied.

"You just asked if I knew what Rooster Teeth was and then, you were speechless for the rest of the time we hang out together the rest of the day." Geoff commented, brewing more of coffee.

"Oh, did you guys bang?" Ray asked, moving around the kitchen like he was gracefully dancing in a show and cooking the rest of the eggs and bacon.

"No! That was the first time I met him!" Kdin said.

"But you were thinking about it." Jeremy remarked, in which Kdin huffed and slumped back in his chair.

Matt waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, at least you can bang him now." Kdin blushed and Jeremy and Matt laughed.

"At least I knew Geoff in person rather than sext my boyfriend." Kdin huffed as Jeremy and Matt froze and blushed, refraining from looking at the others and they laughed.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Jeremy whined as Kdin rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Kdin replied, kissing the two of them -- apology kisses were always the best because they forgave him easily.

"THAT'S THE FUCKING THIRD TIME! I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS FUCKING GAME!" They jumped at the shouting -- Ray almost dropping the last egg on the floor, but quickly catching himself and the egg -- and looked over at the living room. A controller flew their way and with fast reflexes, Ryan caught it before it hit Matt in the face and Matt sighed in relief, slumping back in his chair.

Standing up, Ryan held the controller, "I'll check what the commotion is about and get another controller just in case." Ryan walked over to the living room, seeing Michael practically ripping out his hair and the others trying to calm him down. "Uh?"

"He fell in lava." Kerry -- who was rubbing small circles on Michael's back -- simply said as Ryan walked over and handed the controller to Lindsay, who was muttering phrases in Michael's ear.

"Three times." Gavin -- who was kissing Michael's head repeatedly -- said.

Ryan walked over and crouched next to Michael, "Michael? You wanna head up to the roof for a minute? Ray still needs to finish breakfast." Michael nodded and Gavin offered to take him up.

"I guess the roof will be everyone's comfort zone." Geoff stated behind Ryan and Ryan turned around, smiling at him.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Ryan replied, giving Geoff a quick kiss. "I'm actually surprised that it worked out."

"You actually thought that we wouldn't understand. If you aren't comfortable with something, then we won't force you. But apparently you were."

"No, Lindsay figured it out and confirmed your suspicions. That was me basically being forced to say it." Ryan said, a smile still on his face. "It's better like this than if I was up there alone." Geoff simply nodded.

"BREAKFAST IS READY MOTHERFUCKERS! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE IF YOU FUCKING WANT FOOD!" Ray yelled out over the music and the ones who weren't at the table walked over, sitting down.

"Where's Michael and Gavin?" Matt asked as the others shrugged. There were thuds above them until Michael and Gavin ran to the table excitedly as Ray put a plate of food in front of each of them.

Smiling, Ray served and quickly kissed all of them, "Anyone need any other drinks?"

"Cup o' OJ, please." Michael requested.

Ryan took the mug he left and handed it to Ray, smiling, "Another cup of coffee."

"No problem." Ray took the mug and placed it next to the still brewing coffee maker. Getting the pitcher of orange juice and a new cup, Ray poured orange juice into the cup and handed it to Michael. Pouring a new cup of coffee when the coffee maker rang, Ray gave Ryan the new cup and took off the apron he was wearing, placing it on a hook and sitting at the table next to Gavin and Matt.

Silence filled the room with the exception of clinking utensils and Gavin finally broke it halfway through the meal, "Ray?"

"Yes?" Ray looked up after shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Did Michael get extra bacon?" Gavin asked, eyeing Michael's plate of food, making Michael look down to count and he indeed get extra bacon.

Shrugging, Ray ate a piece of his egg, "I miscounted. So what?"

Kerry turned to Ray, "But, you never miscount." He pointed out.

Ray pursed his lips, dropping his utensils on his plate, annoyed, "I miscounted." Ray claimed. "I miscounted, I'm sorry. Excuse me." Ray left the table and headed upstairs quietly, the others watching. Sighing, Kdin volunteered to check up on Ray, excusing himself from the table.

"Looks like it'll be an awkward day today." Jack replied a few moments later. "Only a month and we're already having problems."

"We're all getting used to it, Jack." Lindsay said. "It's not like a polyamorous relationship with your co-workers is a good idea these days."

"That's not what I meant. I never thought that our fans would judge us. Weren't they cheering for us to get together?"

"Maybe a twelve person relationship wasn't something they had in mind." Matt mentioned.

"We'll get used to it." Geoff said.

"Ray was crying last night." Gavin said out of the blue and Michael shot him a serious look, telling him not to continue. Gavin didn't meet his eyes, "He read a few hateful..." Gavin trailed off, carefully choosing his next word. "Comments." Gavin decided on.

This earned Kerry's attention, "I thought Ray didn't care about what the fans said about him."

Gavin shrugged, not sure himself anymore, "Last night -- I don't know -- but he just didn't seem himself and he just turned on his computer, reading any hate he could. I don't know what forced him to do it, but he did."

"What Gavin is trying to say is that Ray had a difficult time and Ray would appreciate it, if we kept his privacy, unless he wants to tell you all." Michael covered for Gavin and to save them from the awkwardness.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Looking up at the roof, the others appeared more alert and wary as they heard screaming.

"Ray, just calm down please! I promise you, I do love you! Just please, stop!"

They couldn't hear anything else and they glanced at each other before all of them got up to go to the roof. The screaming was becoming more apparent, "You can't just believe what they say! Trust me, I've been there! I know what it's like to feel like they hate you, but they don't. The majority of them don't. They want you to be in this relationship. You can't just base all of this on something that people you barely know have said. Please, I don't need this right now." They barely heard that last sentence and Matt and Jeremy went to the balcony first, looking up at Ray and Kdin.

Ray was crying, "I'm sorry." He choked out as Kdin pulled him in for a hug, kissing him softly and repeatedly -- reassuring him that he was loved and that that wouldn't change. "I'm sorry." He sobbed out as Kdin carefully got down from the roof -- Ray still in his arms -- with the help of Matt and Jeremy.

"It's okay. It's okay." Kdin soothed. "I love you, Ray. Please don't think otherwise." Ray whimpered in response and Kdin just held him tighter, rubbing small circles along his back and kissing his forehead. The others hugged them for comfort and warmth, ushering reassurances to Ray that they loved him no matter what.

Once Ray calmed down, Kdin let go and took a glance at the clock. It was a little bit past noon. "It's Sunday. Weren't we supposed to do something today?" Caleb asked after a while.

"No, it's our only rest day in a while, so enjoy it." Geoff informed and the others nodded. "How about we play a few rounds of Halo?"

"Ray's gonna kill us all." Michael declared as they got up to head downstairs.

"I'm not playing, you guys can, I'll just watch." Ray said -- the others eyeing him carefully -- as they sat on the couch and started playing Halo.

°~∆∆∆~°

Later on, they turned on a movie that they could make fun of and throw popcorn at the television. When they finished, it was nearly five and they had completely forgotten about Lunch. Too late for that. They agreed that Lindsay -- the second best cook -- should cook while the others waited. Jeremy had left at one point -- saying he had to email his parents -- and Geoff had gone to get a beer and came back to watch them play Minecraft.

Eyeing the clock, Kerry got increasingly worried, "Hey guys? It's nearly been twenty minutes and Jeremy isn't back yet."

"He's probably drinking a lot." Matt said casually and jokingly. Geoff offered to go take a look and they let him. "Michael, could you hand me some diamonds? I gotta make a few pickaxes." Michael nodded and his character shot out ten pieces of diamond and Matt went to make them into more useful items.

"I'm gonna check up on Lindsay." Ray stood up, walking over to the kitchen.

"There's an Enderman over here, Matt." Gavin said as Matt's character walked over to help Gavin's character turn the Enderman into a puff of smoke. The two successfully killed the Enderman and collected it's droppings and headed back to their well-built, designed-by-Jack house.

"Put the bottle down!" They heard Geoff say sternly.

Matt froze, eyes widening, "Fuck! I was fucking kidding. Don't tell me he fucking is!" Matt got up to head to his room as the others on the couch followed -- the two weren't in the room. Walking up the stairs, Matt spotted them next to the balcony door. "Jer?" He was indeed holding a bottle of alcohol and what looked like really strong alcohol.

Geoff was facing Jeremy, his hands up and Geoff with his hand told Matt who was behind him to stop and he complied. Jeremy looked at Matt helplessly and Matt's heart broke, he didn't want to see Jeremy like this. "Jer, please put the bottle down." Geoff coaxed Jeremy and eventually he complied, placing the bottle down on a table. "Drinking doesn't help anyone, not even me." Jeremy took steady breaths and Matt cautiously walked closer, grabbing his arm to pull him into a hug. "How many problems will we have today?" Geoff asked rhetorically.

"For us? Many, many problems." Ryan answered anyway as they walked downstairs, being called to eat dinner.

°~◊◊◊~°

It was Saturday again and they couldn't wait for it to be night time again. It was so beautiful. Who could say no to a bunch of falling wishes, anyway? They began to climb up on the roof and they formed the same circle last week and lied down, taking comfort in each other's warmth and company. "Last weekend was a blast." Ray said jokingly and it made Jeremy groan. "At least you had a way of coping."

"Crying is a way of coping." Ryan replied.

"Whatever, but still. Sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking." Ray said, turning to look at Kdin.

"Don't worry about it." Kdin replied easily.

"Looking up at stars together is a way of coping for us now." Geoff said, smiling and turning to each of them -- all of them silently agreed. "Thanks for showing this to us, Rye." Ryan only nodded as the sky began to turn dark and polka dotty with stars of all sorts.

"I love this time." Caleb said. "Just silent togetherness, I guess you could say."

"There's nothing I'd rather do than this." Kdin claimed.

"I really hope this lasts." Jeremy added.

"Which one are you talking about? The night or our relationship?" Matt asked curiously.

"Both." Jeremy said simply.

"Yea, I hope so too." Michael replied, happily and smiled up at the starry, night sky.

"I'm sure we'll keep this relationship up." Lindsay said, confidently. "We love each other too much for this to end."

Jack nodded, "There's no way that our relationship'll end, as long as we keep loving each other."

"Feelings left and right." Gavin mentioned, "You're gonna make me cry." He said jokingly.

There was a long pause. Kerry spoke up then, "Roofs are comforting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more, comment, kudo, do anything to show support like that. Questions? Criticism? Go ahead and leave it in the comment box. I really love it when I get to interact with my readers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, comment, kudo, do anything to show support like that. Questions? Criticism? Go ahead and leave it in the comment box. I really love it when I get to interact with my readers.


End file.
